The Times They Are A-Changin'
The Times They Are A-Changin' ''is the first episode of Ben 10: Not On His Watch. Episode The episode opens on a young teenage boy riding through town mid-day on a longboard. This is BEN TENNYSON, donning an old green and white hoodie sleeves rolled up, cheap gray skinny jeans, and a pair of worn out sneakers. Ben rides along casually, not paying any real attention to his surroundings. Ben takes a turn down a typical alleyway. He comes to an abrupt halt before a couple of punk kids. The kids move in towards Ben. KID 1: (laughs) Yo, take a look at this dude. KID 2: Bruh, ain't yo mama teach you not to show up in someone else's place of business uninvited? BEN: Hey, I'm not looking for any trouble. I'll uh, I'll just be on my way. Ben tries to back up, but bumps into Kid 3. I hope those aren't actually their names. KID 3: I think we oughta learn him, guys. I mean, kids these days just gettin' off too easy, not growin' up with no manners or nothin'. KID 1: Good idea. Ben tries to make a run for it, but trips over his longboard. One of the kids grabs it. KID 2: Alright. Class is in session. The kids begin bludgeoning Ben with the board. Cut to a trailer park on the outskirts of town. Inside one particular RV is an elderly, yet lively man. This is MAX TENNYSON. Max is cooking and humming to himself. Ben walks in, horribly bruised and bloodied. He walks right over to a bed in the corner and lies down. MAX: You got jumped again? BEN: I don't want to talk about it. MAX: Where's your board? Ben holds up a fractured piece of the board. MAX: (Sigh) Ben, you have to be more careful. Max turns off the stove and opens a cupboard above it. He grabs out a first-aid kit and sits next to Ben. He begins treating Ben's injuries as they talk. MAX: This city's a cesspool. You gotta stay out of the downtown area. BEN: I was just taking a ride after work, Grandpa. Max applies some peroxide to a gash on Ben's head. BEN: Ow! MAX: And what have I told you about that? You're supposed to come straight home after work. If you have anywhere to be, you run it by me. I don't want this happening to you. BEN: It's just....so dumb. I'm sixteen-years-old. I should be able to look after myself. I shouldn't be this helpless. MAX: It doesn't matter how old you are, Ben. There are always going to be scum crawling around here. There's nothing we can do about it. BEN: I need to take those self-defense classes. MAX: Wish I could get you in son, but I just can't afford it right now. BEN: I didn't say you had to pay for it. I have a job, I can pay for it myself. MAX: You need to save up that money for college. BEN: At this rate who the hell knows if I'll even make it to college? The two sit in silence for a bit. MAX: ....I'm going to work. I'll see you tonight. Call me if you need anything. BEN: ....alright. The next day, Ben hops off of a bus onto a bus stop across the street from Ben's work: Baumann's, a small local supermarket. Cut to Ben walking inside, groggy and irritable. He trudges behind the counter next to his co-worker, a shaggy lad in black. This is KEVIN LEVIN. KEVIN: Dang, you look terrible. BEN: Thanks. KEVIN: Don't mention it. Suddenly, Ben and Kevin's boss enters from the back room. This is MR. BAUMANN, a balding old man. MR. BAUMANN: Tennyson! You're late again! BEN: How do you know? You were in the back room this whole time. MR. BAUMANN: I have security cameras. Ben looks up and sure enough, the store is riddled with cameras. MR. BAUMANN: Gotta keep my brand safe in this god awful town. Never know when some yahoo is just gonna waltz in and start trouble. Suddenly, some yahoo just waltzes in and starts trouble. YAHOO: EVERYBODY GET DOWN! The yahoo holds up a most likely illegally-owned gun. He speedwalks over to the counter. Mr. Baumann quickly darts behind the counter, cowering. He aims his gun right in Ben's face. YAHOO: Empty the register, put it all in the bag! The yahoo produces a reusable bag. At least he cares about the environment. BEN: Uh...yeah....okay... Ben nervously begins putting money from the register into the bag. KEVIN: Oh, to hell with this! Kevin leaps across the counter and kicks the yahoo. The yahoo begins shooting at Kevin, but Kevin manages to avoid the shots. The yahoo runs out of bullets, and resorts to using his fists. He doesn't last long, as Kevin manages to deck him right in the face, knocking him out. MR. BAUMANN: Levin, you are BRILLIANT! I'm giving you a raise! No--TWO raises!! BEN: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa KEVIN: T'was nothin', Mr. Baumann. BEN: How did you-- MR. BAUMANN: You could learn a thing or two from Levin here, Tennyson. Maybe spend less time sleeping in and more time working out! BEN: ...maybe it wouldn't have been so bad getting shot in the face. Cut back at the RV. Ben lays down, staring blankly at the ceiling. MAX: How was work? BEN: Almost got robbed. MAX: My God, are you okay? BEN: I'm here, aren't I? MAX: Don't get smart with me. What happened? Are you safe there? BEN: I'm not safe ANYWHERE, Grandpa. There's so many degenerate people here, it's a miracle to go a damn day without getting into trouble. MAX: I'll get you into those classes. I'll have to recalculate the budget, but I'll get you into those classes if I have to starve. BEN: Grandpa, just let me-- MAX: No, Ben. You need your future in tact. You need somewhere to go. Something to go for to leave this all behind. I don't need you compromising that. I can manage. I thought you would be at least safe at work. Your folks already paid with their lives living here, I swear on my life I will not let the same happen to you. BEN: ...right. Ben gets up and heads out the door. MAX: Where do you think you're going!? BEN: To clear my head. I'll be back soon. Ben leaves. MAX: Ben! Get back here! BEN! Cut to Ben walking through the woods behind the trailer park. BEN: ...What do I do...? Man, of all the places to get stuck living in. If I could just....if there was just something I could do about all this. This is no way to live, living in fear, can't even go to god damn work without getting a gun in my face. If only the answer to all my problems would just fall out of the sky! Suddenly, a meteorite crash lands a short distance ahead of Ben. BEN: ...did....am I....is it....no. But on the off chance it is.... Ben sprints over to the crash. Inside the crater lies a metallic pod, busted open. Inside is a glowing green light. BEN: Something tells me that ain't no meteor. Ben hops down. Out of the light leaps a watch that instantly latches on to Ben's wrist. BEN: WHAT THE F-- Cut to somewhere else in the woods. Max is walking around. MAX: Ben! Where are you!? Ben comes running and bumps into Max. BEN: GRANDPA! MAX: Ben! BEN: I GOT A SPACE PARASITE! I THINK IT'S GONNA EAT ME! Ben shows Max his watch. MAX: ....That's no parasite, son. BEN: How do you know !? MAX: There's a button on it. It looks like some kind of device. BEN: Well I'll be. Ben presses the button, prompting the dial to pop up. Ben scrolls through the dial, each scroll displaying a holographic icon. BEN: What is this thing....? Ben presses down on the faceplate. Let's skip the formalities, we're all here for the same reason. Ben turns into HEATBLAST. HEATBLAST: ...I'M ON FIRE...!! MAX: But you're okay! HEATBLAST: BUT I'M O--yeah that's right. Wait, I don't feel like me at all. I don't...LOOK like me at all. Grandpa...what's happening to me? MAX: ...I think it's time I took you to my work. HEATBLAST: Your work? You're a plumber, Grandpa. What are you gonna do, plunge this thing off me? Cut to Max's Plumbing, a small plumbing store. Max and Heatblast walk through the aisles. HEATBLAST: So, what are we doing here again? MAX: Just wait. Max leads Heatblast into the closed off bathroom in the back. HEATBLAST: Gross. MAX: Just. Wait. Max flushes the toilet, opening an elevator in the wall. HEATBLAST: ...Okay. Heatblast and Max enter the elevator. They get exit and find themselves in a huge, futuristic platform, surrounded by hundreds of doors on the gigantic walls connected to the platform through catwalks. Huge monitors and computers decorate the area. Several alien-looking people in white uniforms go about their business. HEATBLAST: What the...!? I....I thought you were a plumber. MAX: I am. You see, the Plumbers are a galactic patrol force operating all over space. This is the Earth branch. HEATBLAST: And these are....aliens. These are aliens. Aliens are real. Aliens are REAL!! MAX: I mean, you're an alien right now. HEATBLAST: This is a lot to take in man. MAX: You'll figure it out. Heatblast suddenly transforms back into Ben. BEN: I'm me again! Shame. Wait, so if there was this high-tech police force under Bellwood the whole time, why are there all these criminals running around!? MAX: We only deal with alien affairs. We don't get involved in local police business. BEN: And you said you couldn't afford... MAX: The pay here's not that great. They have great dental and health benefits though. BEN: Oh hey, got caught up in all this I almost forgot to ask, the HELL is on my WRIST?? MAX: That's the Omnitrix. It's a piece of alien tech able to transform you into different alien lifeforms. Never thought I'd ever see it in person. BEN: Aw yeah! Ben transforms again, into Diamondhead. He checks himself out briefly. He looks at his hands. One of them morphs into a blade. DIAMONDHEAD: Ah ha!! Grandpa, I don't think I'll be needing those self-defense classes after all. MAX: And that brings me to this: Ben, would you like to be a Plumber? DIAMONDHEAD: You mean...you'd really let me do something like this? MAX: Well, having a guy around able to change into different superpowered beings at will would be pretty useful. DIAMONDHEAD: Heh. MAX: But you're new to this, so I'm assigning you a partner. DIAMONDHEAD: Partner? Cut to another room in the facility, small and vacant. Ben and Max stand around. A lean, blue, feline-like alien enters the room. MAX: Ben, this is Rook Blonko. Rook, this is my grandson, Ben Tennyson. ROOK: It is an honor, Mr. Tennyson. BEN: Uh, yeah, hi to you too pal. MAX: From this day forth, you too will be working together side-by-side, as you're both new to the job. You'll both begin your training regime first thing tomorrow. This is your quarters. BEN: Really am movin' on up from being trailer trash, aren't I? MAX: Hey. ROOK: I look forward to working with you Ben. BEN: Cool. ROOK: ...Right. Silence. BEN: I'm going to bed. ROOK: Right, we, uh, we must be up early. Max leaves the room. His smile quickly fades. MAX: If the Omnitrix is here, then that can only mean one thing. ''He's back. Who knows how long it'll take him to get here. I need to have these two kids trained up. They could be incredible assets in battle. We might even stand a chance. Cut to deep space at a large, omnious spaceship. Inside is a thin, white alien with a large horn potruding from his forehead. This is PSYPHON. PSYPHON: Sir, it seems the Omnitrix has landed on a planet called Ee-Arth, in the Sol system. ???: How far is it? PSYPHON: One month away from our current position, sir. ???: Then so be it. Set a course for this Ee-Arth. On a throne behind the controls sits a hulking, tentacle faced alien. This is VILGAX. VILGAX: With the power of the Omnitrix at my disposal, I will be invinicible. The galaxy will kneel before me! PSYPHON: Indeed. VILGAX: SILENCE! I said SET A COURSE FOR EE-ARTH!! PSYPHON: Uh...yes sir...! The ship blasts off towards Earth. END. Characters *Ben Tennyson (first appearance) *Max Tennyson (first appearance) *Kevin Levin (first appearance) *Mr. Baumann (first appearance) *Rook Blonko (first appearance) Aliens Used *Heatblast (first appearance) *Diamondhead (first appearance) Villains *Punk Kids (first appearances) *Yahoo (first appearance) *Psyphon (first appearance) *Vilgax (first appearance) Trivia *The title is an allusion to the 1964 Bob Dylan song of the same name, and also a nod to the first episode of "Ben 10: Omniverse", "The More Things Change". Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Not On His Watch